Ghost
by Bymeha
Summary: C'est un peu l'impression que Keith avait, parfois ; celle de découvrir un nouveau Shiro, à chaque fois un peu plus triste, toujours plus perdu. Toujours plus quelqu'un d'autre. OS Keith centric, léger Sheith.


Hello !

Aujourd'hui, un très léger Sheith sur le thème " Mensonges ", déjà parce que le fandom manque toujours de Sheith (même si ça commence à se diversifier héhé) et parce que le thème est juste TROP pour eux. J'ai probablement dérivé un peu du thème, le Sheith est très léger, c'est assez court et ça se passe sur la fin de la saison 3, donc **risque de spoil**. Ah, c'est angst aussi, pour changer c:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks**

* * *

Depuis quelque temps, Keith se réveillait tous les matins avec l'étrange sensation que quelque chose clochait.

Ça avait commencé à poindre il y avait déjà un moment, sans qu'il n'y prête plus attention. En temps normal, il se serait peut-être posé davantage de questions, aurait observé son entourage jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il n'allait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à douter des autres ou de lui-même maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils étaient tout juste de nouveau au complet.

Pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver Shiro.

Shiro leur était revenu dans un état de santé critique, probablement un peu plus cassé qu'avant, bien que les épreuves qu'il avait vécues semblaient avoir fait de lui un être infaillible aux yeux des autres. Pas pour Keith ; il était capable depuis longtemps de déceler les blessures que Shiro tentait de cacher aux autres, les cicatrices de terreurs effroyables qui ternissaient encore son regard. Shiro lui était revenu encore plus différent, un peu plus changé par toute cette violence qu'avant ; et pourtant, la douceur dans son regard était la même qu'avant, peut-être plus tendre encore après tout ce silence. Cet état n'était que temporaire ; ils avaient simplement besoin de réapprendre à vivre ensemble, à fonctionner comme l'équipe qu'ils avaient appris à devenir et pas comme celle que Keith avait maladroitement dirigée en son absence.

Du moins était-ce ce dont Keith essayait vainement de se persuader, dans ces moments de silence où les doutes qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer ressurgissaient de plus belle pour engloutir toute forme de pensée raisonnable. Il fixait le vide en essayant de trouver une échappatoire dans le flux de ses propres pensées, étouffant les démons qui pesaient sur son cœur, l'empêchaient de dormir, de réfléchir, de respirer.

À côté de lui, Shiro émergeait d'un sommeil pénible, et l'espace d'une seconde, Keith l'observa rassembler les morceaux de son être comme s'il devait se reconstruire chaque jour pour pouvoir se lever. Il fallut un moment au Paladin noir pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme était déjà réveillé et qu'il le dévisageait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Et c'est un peu l'impression que Keith avait, parfois ; celle de découvrir un nouveau Shiro, à chaque fois un peu plus triste, toujours plus perdu. Toujours plus quelqu'un d'autre.

« Keith ? Tout va bien ? »

L'angoisse qui transparait dans sa voix serra le cœur du Paladin rouge, et pendant un long moment, la culpabilité de Keith l'empêcha de répondre quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans son esprit que la tempête déchaînée, un torrent furieux de questions engloutissant tout sur son passage. Est-ce que Shiro avait toujours ressemblé à ça en se réveillant ? Est-ce que ses cheveux avaient déjà cette façon un peu nouvelle mais familière de se désordonner pendant son sommeil ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient plus blancs qu'avant ? Est-ce que les cernes sous son regard désabusé avaient toujours été aussi visibles ? Est-ce que les cicatrices sur sa peau s'estompaient, ou s'agissait-il de nouvelles marques qu'il n'avait jamais mémorisées ?

Est-ce que Shiro lui avait toujours donné l'impression de n'être que l'ombre d'un soldat luttant vainement dans l'attente de sa sentence ? Depuis combien de temps était-il davantage le fantôme d'espoirs glorieux plutôt que celui qu'il avait appris à aimer ?

Pourquoi est-ce que par moment, Keith avait l'impression de se trouver face à un homme aux blessures familières tout en lui étant totalement inconnu ?

Keith finit par se redresser et quitta la chaleur des draps après un bref hochement de tête. Il sentit le regard de Shiro dans son dos tandis qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, probablement inquiet mais surtout perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire.

Comme s'il ne savait pas quel Shiro il était censé être.

« Je… Je vais m'entraîner, déclara-t-il en lui jetant un bref regard.

— Je viens avec toi. », soupira Shiro en se levant.

Keith se retourna immédiatement et affronta son regard. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir comment respirer et il inspira profondément avant de reprendre avec une voix plus douce :

« Il est encore tôt, tu sais. Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer.

—Keith, je… »

Le jeune homme s'assit au bord du lit et posa une main sur son bras. La froideur du métal le surprenait toujours, même après tant de temps ; pourtant, en se concentrant suffisamment, Keith pouvait se rappeler de la chaleur de ses mains, avant que Shiro ne quitte la Terre. Il se rappelait comme tout lui semblait simple et facile à l'époque quand il était avec Shiro, comment un simple regard de son aîné suffisait à dissiper tous ces doutes.

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir penser ça un jour, mais cette époque lui manquait. Shiro lui manquait.

« Repose-toi. », répéta Keith en essayant de masquer son manque d'assurance – parce qu'après tout, il n'était pas celui qui demandait à Shiro d'être raisonnable, en temps normal.

Et il n'était pas non plus celui qui lui mentait, mais qu'était un mensonge de plus dans ce genre de situation ?

Shiro s'apprêtait à répliquer, aussi poursuivit-il d'une voix plus douce :

« Coran a dit que tu devais te ménager pendant quelque temps. Personne ne t'en voudra de prendre le temps de reprendre des forces après ce que t'as vécu, tu sais. »

Le plus vieux se renfrogna, mais Keith comprit qu'il s'était ravisé et s'en voulut presque de l'avoir persuadé. Il n'aurait jamais osé suggérer à Shiro de rester en retrait. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait douter de sa capacité à se tenir prêt au combat.

Mais alors que Shiro levait un regard adouci dans sa direction, alors qu'il souriait presque avec reconnaissance, Keith se sentait de nouveau couler dans un océan de remords à l'idée que le Shiro qui avait disparu lors de leur combat contre Zarkon n'aurait jamais accepté aussi facilement non plus.

« D'accord, acquiesça le Paladin noir. Tu as raison, un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal.

—Prends le temps qu'il faudra. »

Il le pensait vraiment. Keith espérait encore que Shiro allait redevenir son Shiro, que ses doutes étaient complètement infondés ; que quoi qu'il se soit passé, Shiro restait Shiro et qu'une fois qu'il ne sera plus désorienté, tout redeviendra comme avant. Ce dernier sourit.

« Merci, Keith. Heureusement que tu es là. »

Le Paladin rouge se contenta de répondre d'un demi-sourire avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre, le cœur un peu plus lourd à chaque pas qui l'éloignait de Shiro. Quelque chose clochait. Il le savait, le sentait, son instinct lui hurlait de se méfier.

Et pour la première fois, la vérité qui aurait dû éclater dans le regard de Shiro n'était qu'un tas de questions sans réponses.

Shiro était revenu, et tout autour de lui semblait se parer d'un tissu de mensonges.

* * *

Si vous avez vu la saison 3 et que vous allez un peu sur Tumblr, vous avez sûrement entendu parler de la théorie Shiro/Kuron. Franchement je sais pas quoi en penser à part qu'elle me fait foutrement mal et que j'y pense beaucoup trop pour mon propre bien.

D'ailleurs pour les fans de Sheith, je vous conseille TRES VIVEMENT " _**(Not) Ready, Able**_ " de **liuanne** parce que c'est une bombe de feels. Vous me remercierez plus tard, allez la lire.

A bientôt !


End file.
